


Because I was alone

by Shadoewazhere



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, I don't do tags, Izaya didnt exist before plot happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadoewazhere/pseuds/Shadoewazhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaomi was gone, everyone else left, only Kyohei and Suburo were betrayed like him. Mikado stopped acting like himself, stopped being himself.<br/>When they all return they'll be in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  It had been a while since Masaomi had left, and Mikado had tried to convince himself that he was ok with that. But he knew he was lonely, he wasn't acting like himself. Anri noticed first, but Mikado never told her why he was like that, he just said he knew.

"I can't wait! We finally get to see Massimo!" Ericka cheered. Anri and Walker agreed.

_What?_

Mikado was never told about this. When had they found out where Masaomi was? Why hadn't he been told? It seemed that Kyohei nor Saburo knew about Thai either. They were all sitting at Russia Sushi when the three started talking about it.

"Make sure you get lots of sleep. The train leaves at three am." Walker said. Mikado looked to Kyohei for answers. He shook his head.

"Oh! We never told you guys that we are you going to see Masaomi!" Erika exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I never mentioned it. I'll call you when we get in the train." Anri said.

"Yeah, thanks." Mikado replied, sarcasm laced his voice. Anri looked down at the table. Everyone was silent, they could feel the tension between everyone.

"I should get home." Mikado said and stood up, Saburo followed.

"Hey," Saburo called, "I know Masaomi was a close friend of yours. Just don't think about them. They're obviously not worth your time."

"Yeah, I know." Mikado sighed softly, "I just wish I would've known." Saburo nodded. When the two of them made it to Mikado's, they said their goodbyes and went separate ways. Mikado huffed and flopped onto his bed. Now he definitely didn't feel like himself. It wasn't normal for him to be this irritable. He rolled onto his side and tried to forget about tomorrow. It didn't work.

Mikado awoke to a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock to find it was only three thirty in the morning. Saburo was outside his door.

"They're gone. They didn't say anything to me either." he said. Mikado just stared. So he was alone?

So be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Masaomi stepped out of the train with his girlfriend, Erika, Walker, and Anri behind him. It had been at least at least five years since everyone has left Ikebukuro, even longer for Masaomi and Saki.

"So, what are you going to do first?" Erika asked. The first thing that had came to mind for Masaomi was Mikado. He hadn't come to see him with everyone and he hasn't talked to him in what seemed like forever. Masaomi pulled out his phone and typed in Mikado's number.

"Hello?" This voice didn't sound like Mikado's.

"M-Mikado? Is that you?" Masaomi shaking asked. The call ended.

"Well well, look who's back." A familiar voice said.

"Saburo! You came!" Erika shrieked. Saburo nodded.

"Don't expect Mikado to want to talk to any of you. He was really upset when you went without him." Saburo said.

"Please take me to him." Masaomi desperately asked.

"Well, how about tomorrow. Mikado doesn't live in Ikebukuro anymore." Saburo suggested. Masaomi eagerly agreed. So the gang found a place to stay for the night.

Early in the morning, Masaomi found himself do  
following Saburo through another city in Japan. When they reached a fairly large building, Saburo turned and walked inside

"So this is where Mikado lives?" Asked Masaomi as they stepped into an elevator. Saburo nodded. When the doors to the elevator opened, Saburo began to walk down the long hallway. He stopped at the door at the very and if the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Izaya, it's me." Saburo yelled.

Izaya? Who's Izaya?

"Yes, coming.

Masaomi stepped out of the train with his girlfriend, Erika, Walker, and Anri behind him. It had been at least at least five years since everyone has left Ikebukuro, even longer for Masaomi and Saki.

"So, what are you going to do first?" Erika asked. The first thing that had came to mind for Masaomi was Mikado. He hadn't come to see him with everyone and he hasn't talked to him in what seemed like forever. Masaomi pulled out his phone and typed in Mikado's number.

"Hello?" This voice didn't sound like Mikado's.

"M-Mikado? Is that you?" Masaomi shaking asked. The call ended.

"Well well, look who's back." A familiar voice said.

"Saburo! You came!" Erika shrieked. Saburo nodded.

"Don't expect Mikado to want to talk to any of you. He was really upset when you went without him." Saburo said.

"Please take me to him." Masaomi desperately asked.

"Well, how about tomorrow. Mikado doesn't live in Ikebukuro anymore." Saburo suggested. Masaomi eagerly agreed. So the gang found a place to stay for the night.

Early in the morning, Masaomi found himself do  
following Saburo through another city in Japan. When they reached a fairly large building, Saburo turned and walked inside

"So this is where Mikado lives?" Asked Masaomi as they stepped into an elevator. Saburo nodded. When the doors to the elevator opened, Saburo began to walk down the long hallway. He stopped at the door at the very and if the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Izaya, it's me." Saburo yelled.

_Izaya? Who's Izaya?_

"Yes, coming." Masaomi heard the same voice that answered the phone last night call back.

A man with dark hair, one blue eye and one brown eye, wearing a navy long-sleeve shirt opened the door.

"You're missing a contact." Saburo said.

"Well would you rather me make you stand out there while I put it in?" the man retorted. Then he locked eyes with Masaomi.

"He asked to see you." Saburo said. Izaya nodded, and turned into his home. Saburo motioned for Masaomi to come in.

 

Masaomi heard the same voice that answered the phone last night call back.

A man with dark hair, one blue eye and one brown eye, wearing a navy long-sleeve shirt opened the door.

"You're missing a contact." Saburo said.

"Well would you rather me make you stand out there while I put it in?" the man retorted. Then he locked eyes with Masaomi.

"He asked to see you." Saburo said. Izaya nodded, and turned into his home. Saburo motioned for Masaomi to come in.

Masaomi stepped out of the train with his girlfriend, Erika, Walker, and Anri behind him. It had been at least at least five years since everyone has left Ikebukuro, even longer for Masaomi and Saki.

"So, what are you going to do first?" Erika asked. The first thing that had came to mind for Masaomi was Mikado. He hadn't come to see him with everyone and he hasn't talked to him in what seemed like forever. Masaomi pulled out his phone and typed in Mikado's number.

"Hello?" This voice didn't sound like Mikado's.

"M-Mikado? Is that you?" Masaomi shaking asked. The call ended.

"Well well, look who's back." A familiar voice said.

"Saburo! You came!" Erika shrieked. Saburo nodded.

"Don't expect Mikado to want to talk to any of you. He was really upset when you went without him." Saburo said.

"Please take me to him." Masaomi desperately asked.

"Well, how about tomorrow. Mikado doesn't live in Ikebukuro anymore." Saburo suggested. Masaomi eagerly agreed. So the gang found a place to stay for the night.

Early in the morning, Masaomi found himself do  
following Saburo through another city in Japan. When they reached a fairly large building, Saburo turned and walked inside

"So this is where Mikado lives?" Asked Masaomi as they stepped into an elevator. Saburo nodded. When the doors to the elevator opened, Saburo began to walk down the long hallway. He stopped at the door at the very and if the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Izaya, it's me." Saburo yelled.

_Izaya? Who's Izaya?_

"Yes, coming." Masaomi heard the same voice that answered the phone last night call back.

A man with dark hair, one blue eye and one brown eye, wearing a navy long-sleeve shirt opened the door.

"You're missing a contact." Saburo said.

"Well would you rather me make you stand out there while I put it in?" the man retorted. Then he locked eyes with Masaomi.

"He asked to see you." Saburo said. Izaya nodded, and turned into his home. Saburo motioned for Masaomi to come in.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  Masaomi sat awkwardly on the couch as he watched Izaya, who was supposedly Mikado, type away at his computer while Saburo watched over Izaya's shoulder.

  "So Masaomi," Izaya turned his chair toward him, "Why did you decide to come back all of the sudden?" he asked. Masaomi took in the features of the other boy. He had similar hair to Mikado and Izaya actually had blue eyes. But he just didn't act like Mikado.

  ''I-I got home sick. Everyone did." Masaomi answered. There was a sly smile on Izaya's face.

  "So why are you all done up?" Saburo asked.

  "I'm meeting with someone in Ikebukuro. They weren't to specific on what they wanted though." Izaya stated.

  "I heard Shizuo has been extra irrated lately. You should be careful." Saburo warned. Izaya just laughed.

  "There's no reason for me to be scared of Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed. Masaomi raised an eyebrow. Shizou Heiwajima was was someone to be feared last time Masaomi was in Ikebukuro. Why would frail, shy Mikado Ryugamine laugh at Shizuo?

  "Well, I should be going. We'll talk later, and lock the door when you leave Saburo." Izaya said and walked out the door.

  "He's a completely different person, huh?" Saburo said. Masaomi slowly nodded.

  "He's in with The Dollars too. Just a little while ago he took full control of them. He doesn't mis-use the leadership though. Mikado is smarter than that." Masaomi stayed silent.

  "It messed him up when everyone left. So he made a new person. A restart."

  Guilt suddenly flooded Masaomi. While everyone was with him, Mikado most likely only had Saburo. Mikado changed everything because of Masaomi. It was his fault, and he knew it.

  "Is there anything I can do to change him back?" Masaomi blurted out. Saburo raised an eyebrow.

  "Listen, I don't know what you think you can do to _'change him back'_ , but Izaya has grown accustomed to living like this." Saburo said.

  "What does _Izaya_ do for a living?" Masaomi asked.

  "He's an information broker. A pretty well known one at that." Saburo answered, "He gets paid a lot of money, so I'm pretty sure you can see why he wouldn't want to go back to being Mikado." Masaomi ignored him.

  "I'm going to get the old Mikado back.", and with that, Masomi left.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Although Masaomi's intentions were good, his plan wasn't as pure. Or, well thought out for that matter. But, he was desperate.

Masaomi swore he sat in front of Mikado's door with a bobby pin shoved in the key hole for nearly and hour before the lock turned. When he was able to open the door, he leisurely walked into the dark apartment. Mikado wasn't anywhere down stairs, so the only place for him to be was the second floor.

Masaomi stopped at the door that was slightly ajar. He looked through the small opening to find his ex-best friend, sleeping peacefully.

Masaomi smile to himself as he crouched down beside Mikado and pulled out a pair of scissors. The blonde excitedly went to work, cutting the floppy bangs short first.

As he sniped the last piece shorter, Masaomi stood up to admire his work. He looked like Mikado again. Now all that was left was to get rid of the contacts.

Masaomi crept into the room across from Mikado's bedroom, which was the bathroom. Sure enough, the contacts were sitting on the counter.

Masaomi sighed as he put the box in his jacket pocket.

"Sorry it has to be this way Mikado, but this just isn't who you are." He had caused this, so he was going to fix it.

***

Izaya stretched out on the bed as light poured into the room. He ran a hand through his hair, then froze. Pinching his bangs in between his fingers, he slowly pulled back his hand. The hair fell out immediately. Izaya sat up abruptly and watched his hair fall into his lap. Be rushed to the bathroom across the hall to see the face of Mikado Ryugamine in the mirror. Izaya began laughing. He laughed harder when he realized his contacts were gone.   
* * *   
The group sat in the sushi restaurant, conversing quietly. It seemed strange to be back in Ikebukuro.

"Are you ok? You look tired." Erica asked. Masaomi yawned in conformation. 

"Yeah, I was up hanging out with Mikado."

"Just what do you mean by 'hanging out with?" Kyohei inquired, " Mikado has changed a lot, and I know he wouldn't just sit and chat with a child hood friend. Saburo slowly nodded and eyed the blond. 

"What do you mean?" Anri asked as the bell on the door rang. A familiar voice spoke.

"Is Masaomi here?" Masaomi smiled along with the others, Saburo and Kyohei shivered at the malice no one else noticed. Dennis nodded and pointed to the nook everyone was eating at. Saburo 'eeped' at the thin, icy blue eyes. 

"You look much better with your old haircut." Masaomi said matter-of-factly. Mikado had a devious smile on his face, it made everyone unsettled. 

"Might I ask what happened to my contacts?" Izaya asked, walking over to the rooms doorway. Masaomi laughed nervously as his ex-best friend waited for an answer.

"I saw him throw out the box before he came here." Kyohei said flatly. 

"I see. Oh well. I was going to have to get new ones soon anyways." Mikado said, switching to Izaya's voice. The info broker reached out to grab the paper Kyohei waved at him. 

"Whats this?"

"My job."

Izaya skimmed the paper, nodding slightly to himself. He absentmindedly waved a $100 dollar bill at Kyohei in a similar fashion. Kyohei gathered extra information for Izaya in Ikebukuro since he can't just walk around. A monster might come and get him.

"Thanks." they said in unison. Izaya shoved the paper in his pocket and turned to Masaomi. He smiled and shoved his shoe in Masaomi's face, and loud bang confirming that his head had hit the wall.

"I'll be off then, I have some errands to run." Izaya said, waving his hand. Saburo got up and followed him. 

"Wait!" Anri called shakingly. 

"As much as i'd like to stay, i'm afraid I don't have the time right now." Izaya responded as he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. Everyone sat in silence as they evaluated this new Mikado. Dennis looked over at the group. 

"I'd stay out of his business if I were you. He's a completely different person. If it weren't for Simon, I would have thought Mikado Ryugamine and Izaya Orihara were two completely different people. And you're an idiot for going in and cutting his hair last night, you should watch your back." Dennis shook his head.

"It's probably best if you forget about Mikado, no one else remembers he existed." Kyohiei added. A multitude of phones buzzed, it was a Dollars message.

The Yellow Scarves' boss is back, keep a look out everyone~ ; Administrator.

"Izaya took hold of the Dollars about a year after you left. What's funny is that they all listen to him, no matter where they live." Kyohei explained. Anri grimaced, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Erica and Walker stayed silent. 

"You found out a lot today, take some time to forget about Mikado, ok?" Kyohei more so ordered, and exited the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

  Anri sat at home, basically drowning in guilt. After seeing Mikado, she felt terribly bad for leaving because she knew she was part of the reason Mikado had changed. She didn't understand how Kyohei and Saburo were so ok with this new persona.

  "I'd like to know more about him..." Anri said to herself. She looked to the door and silently decided to go to Kyohei for answers.

                                                                                           ***

  Anri found Kyohei and Saburo leaning on some road railing, without their usual van. 

  "Kyohei!" Anri yelled. "I need to ask you a few things."

  Kyohei gave an exasperated sigh and Saburo continued to tap at his screen. He took his weight off the railing and crossed his arms, addressing the girl in front of them. The gang members eyes widened slightly when Anri held out a hundred dollar bill.

  "Please." Anri begged. 

  "What do you want?" Kyohei asked reluctantly.

  "What happened to Mikado?" She asked sadly.

"He turned sour." Kyohei said simply, "He started to get lonely and things went downhill. You won't see him around here very much though, he and Shizuo Heiwajima aren't on the best of terms." 

 "Shizuo Heiwajima?" Anri had heard the name before, but what business would he have with Mikado?

  "Izaya was giving out info about guy named Kazuto. He eventually found out that someone was telling others about a secret of his, but he didn't know who. Izaya decided to frame Shizuo for the scandal, and a few of his other offenses. They've been enemies ever since." Kyohei explained.

  "And what about the Dollars?" Anri pushed, trying to get as much information as possible. Kyohei held out his hand. Anri scowled but complied.

  "One day he decided he would put himself on top, set the whole group straight. When members of the Dollars started to see him fighting with Shizuo, no one questioned him." Kyohei paused.

  "You and Saburo are like his right hand men then?" Anri asked, he nodded.

  "Hey," Saburo interrupted, "Boss is calling for us."

  "Why?" Saburo shrugged.

   "Wouldn't say." Saburo answered, looking down at his phone. Kyohei shoved his hands in his pockets and turned toward the subway station.

  "Duty calls." he said and waved. "And don't get yourself in trouble with Izaya like Masaomi did, he's got himself in some pretty deep shit."

  Anri stood silent, there was more she wanted to ask but she wasn't so sure she wanted to follow the two to Mikado. She wasn't quite ready to approach this new personality. She was scared.  
************  
(A/N) I noticed that a user on Wattpad had asked about Mikado's and Shizuo's back story, so I hope this chapter cleared that up!

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody finds any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them as soon as possible and feedback is always appreciated


End file.
